The Trinity of Time
by Mike The Snowman
Summary: The Legend of Zelda. Two new heroes are added. Malon goes along with Link, as well as a lone mystery warrior... Don't forget to read past the first chapter, as the first chapter is only a prologue into what is going to happen. Read on my friends!
1. Prologue

A lone warrior…

A hero for the ages…

A girl with a dream…

A man with evil ambitions…

A land in turmoil…

This is the tale of a trinity of heroes, the Trinity of Time.

This is The Legend of Zelda.


	2. A Hero's Awakening

In the secluded Kokiri forest, untouched by the evils of the world, reside the Deku tree, and his children, the Kokiri. Throughout the forest, the Kokiri played, and went on with their lives, as the rest of Hyrule was suffering. This calm wouldn't last for long though.

The Deku tree was fighting a losing battle with darkness. A man from the desert came demanding the Kokiri Emerald. The Deku tree refused to give in, so the man placed an evil curse upon the deity.

The Deku tree decided that the time was right for the 'boy without a fairy' to begin his quest. He then called upon Navi the fairy to undertake the quest as well.

"Navi," The deity's voice boomed, "Navi, come hither."

A small orb of light came flying to the face of the Deku tree, "Yes great Deku tree?" She asked.

"The time is nigh, for the boy without a fairy to begin his quest. Go and find him for me."

"Right away." Navi said as she left for the boy.

She flew through the forest, just as beautiful as ever. She frequently passed many confused looking Kokiri children.

"Whoa!" a Kokiri yelled as she nearly crashed into him.

"Sorry!" she said as she continued.

And eventually she caught sight of the boys' house. Surprisingly, she didn't destroy all of the forest trying to get to it.

"Well, about time!"

She went inside to find a young boy, of about 10, sleeping.

"Link!" she yells, "Link, wake up!"

"Hmmm… go 'way…" his groggy voice replied.

_Oh goddess,_ she thought, _this is going to be harder than I thought_.

"Link! Wake up, or we'll never get to the great Deku tree!"

"Whaa… Who are you…?" Link said, finally awake

"I'm Navi, I'm your new fairy!" She said proudly

"Wow, my own fairy! Wait 'till I tell Saria!"

"Link, before we go celebrating with everyone, we have to go see the great Deku tree!"

"Alright, do you know why?" he asked.

"You know," she said, "I'm not entirely sure. He didn't really tell me."

"Well regardless, we have to go to him." Link said.

They went out the door into the light of the beautiful Kokiri forest. And Link stopped for a moment to stretch, then they saw Saria come running up.

"Link, Link, yoohoo!" She yelled playfully.

"Hi saria." Link said as he went down the ladder to his house.

"Link, is that…" she started, "Link, you finally have a fairy! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hi Saria, my name is Navi."

"It's nice to meet you Navi." Saria said excitedly.

"Saria, I'm sorry, but we have to get to the great Deku tree. He sent Navi to come get me." Link said, obviously disappointed.

"Oh, alright then. But we can play after you get back, right?" she said, looking at him with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Of course Saria." Link said happily, "I'll catch you later!"

"Bye Link!"

They kept walking toward the great Deku trees' meadow, with Link showing off Navi to anyone and everyone they saw. Link took many detours just to go show Navi off to his friends, with the small fairy eventually getting annoyed.

"Link!"

"What is it, Navi?"

"Shouldn't we be getting to the great Deku tree now?" the annoyed fairy said, glaring at him

"Oh yeah…" he said sheepishly, "We should probably get on that…"

"You think so huh?"

"Sorry Navi…"

With that out of the way, they finally got around to going to the Deku trees' meadow. Jumping across the rocks in the pond, they were stopped by an unwelcome Kokiri, Mido.

"Oh it's the loser." The Kokiri chieftain sneered.

"Mido, just leave us alone, you prick." Link said angrily, staring daggers into Mido.

"As if. I have orders not to let anyone through here unless they at least have a sword and shield."

He said, obviously annoyed, "As much as I don't like you, I'd rather not see anyone get hurt."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…" Link muttered as he walked away.

"Link, I think I know where we can get you a sword!"

"Where?" Link looked at Navi.

"Over by the training area, there's a maze, and if you go through it, then there's a sword at the end."

"Alright! Lets go!"

They went by the training area, with Link once again showing off Navi to all of his friends. Then they came up to the training area, and went into the maze.

"Well, this looks easy… WHOA!" he said as he dodged a very large rock.

"Link, this should be easy, just don't get hit by the rock."

"I'll try to remember that." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

After about three seconds, they reached a chest. Link opened the chest, trying to hide his excitement, and grasped the Kokiri sword.

"Alright Link! Now we just need a shield."

"I have about 40 rupees, do you think that'll be enough to buy one?" he asked.

"That should be just about right."

They then made their way towards the Kokiri store, with Link being unable to keep his hands of off of his new sword.

"Link, you know that you can put that away more than once in a lifetime."

"I know but…" He started, "Fine, I'll put it away…"

They entered the store, with him once again showing off his new fairy.

"Hey, I'd like to buy that Deku shield, to go with my new sword."

"Sure Link, that'll be 40 rupees." Said the shopkeeper

"Thanks!" He said while leaving the shop.

They walked out into the fresh forest air.

"All right, now to go see the Deku tree!" said Navi. _And it's about time, too._ She thought.

They jumped across the pond again, and were once again stopped by Mido.

"Mido, I have a sword and shield now, so let us through!" Link commanded, glaring at Mido.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Mido, just leave us alone now." Navi said.

"Fine whatever, smell you losers later!" Mido said, brushing them off.

"About damn time that prick left…" muttered Link.

"Now there's nothing stopping us from getting to the Deku tree!"

"Right!"

They continued on to the meadow, dispatching some Deku Baba's on the way. Then they entered the Deku trees' meadow. Link took a minute to look around and take in his surroundings. The beauty of the Deku trees' meadow never failed to amaze him.

"Ah Navi, you have brought Link to me, I thank you Navi, and you too Link." The deity's voice boomed.

"Great Deku tree, what was it that you called me here for?" asked Link.

"Link, I have called you to me because I have a favor to ask of thee…"

"Of course!" Link said immediately.

"Oh brave Link, I have not even told you yet what I ask of you." The great Deku tree said, admiring the young hero.

"Link, I have been cursed, by a man from the desert and his apprentice. This man came asking for the Kokiri emerald, and cursed me when I refused to give it to him. He then left, taking out his anger on his apprentice, savagely beating him before they left. Regardless of their evil actions, I cannot help but feel sorry for the young man serving as his apprentice, he looked as though he was being forced to obey the man…"

"… Great Deku tree… I'll break the curse."

"Brave Link… Enter inside, and prove your bravery…" The great Deku tree said, opening his mouth, so Link could enter to break the curse.

"Great Deku tree… I won't let you down!" Link then ran into the darkness, ready to face the evils that await him.

Authors' notes: Alright, I fixed the first chapter. Read and review please. And remember, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. A Girl's Dream

In a dream… You are free… Free from the shackles that bind you to reality… Free from evil… Free to live a life of wonder and happiness… Or sorrow and pain…

No one in Hyrule demonstrates this more than a young ranch girl named Malon…

A young girl deprived of her mother at an early age. She is an unfortunate child, having no friends. She makes up for her loss with daydreaming, constantly dreaming of the day a knight in shining armor will sweep her off of her feet. She resides on Lon-Lon ranch with her father, Talon, and their ranch-hand, Ingo.

Today, on the peaceful little ranch, the inhabitants are working hard, preparing for their next trip out to deliver milk to Hyrule castle town.

"Whew, it's a hot 'un today." Talon says to his daughter.

"Ha, ha, that's all the more reason to finish our work, dad." Malon giggles, looking up at her father.

"I 'spose you're right there Mal."

"Are you two going to make me do all the work **again**?" Ingo interrupted.

"Ah, quit yer whining ya big baby…" said Talon disappointedly.

They continued their work, loading cartons of their famous Lon-Lon milk onto the cart. After a few hours, they finished loading the carts, and they were free to slack off for a while. Malon spent most of her free time in the corral with the horses, or in the barn with the cows.

Her only friend in the world, a young foal named Epona. This young horse only connected with Malon, and would stay far away from anyone else. Malon would sing to Epona every day, singing her mothers' song. Today was no different.

Malon stood in the corral, surrounded by horses. Epona came up to her, and nuzzled her hand lovingly.

"Ah, Epona," She purred, "My only friend, what would I do without you?"

Epona just looked at her, as if to say, "Shut up and pet me, you fool."

She laughed, "Of course, I should have known you wouldn't be able to keep a good conversation going."

She stood there for another few minutes, singing to and petting Epona. She then heard her fathers' voice off in the distance, "Malon, it's time to go, you coming?"

"Yeah dad, just give me a second." She yelled back. She then looked at her companion and said "Well, it looks like I have to go now," the young horse looked at her, "Aw, don't give me that look, Epona. I'll be back before too long."

"Malon, that milk's not gonna deliver itself." She could hear her father say.

"Coming dad!" she responded, "Good-bye Mr. Ingo, try not to get too lonely without us!"

Malon then went over to her father and the wagon, eagerly awaiting their next trip into town. Maybe this time, she would be able to make a friend, and maybe end her loneliness…

**Authors' Notes: Well first of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It's the first story I've written since grade 4. On that note, I will remind you that constructive criticism is welcomed. Next chapter, I'll reveal my OC. I hope that you'll all think that my OC kicks ass as much as I do.**


	4. The Warrior's Fate

Anger… To some it is just an emotion… To others, it is a way of life…

Pain… A passing feeling… To some, it is ever present…

Love… A powerful emotion… Some, may never know the meaning…

Vengeance will one day be his. Retribution is at hand.

Hylian and human life is thrown away, as though it is just something to be toyed with.

People destroyed, villages annihilated. Families wiped out and ripped apart. Innocent people, women and children ripped to shreds and trampled underfoot. All this death and destruction brought about by Gannon and his minions.

One such follower, a young warrior, is forced to obey the evil lord. He takes innocent lives to save those he loves. His master beats him whenever something goes wrong, and he is forced to do whatever the evil lord wants. He builds up his rage, to one day be unleashed. May the divine trinity have pity on the receiver of his bloody retribution. He fights to protect what Gannondorf has left of his family, taken hostage. The others, along with his entire country, have been killed. Gannondorf, with his evil ambitions to rule all he sees, destroyed all neighboring countries of the Guerudo Valley. He took over the land of Krynn, destroying and taking hostage the inhabitants.

Little does he know, that his family is already dead. He fights for a lost cause. Soon, however, he shall break away, and find his revenge. He is the last of his kind, the mighty Krynn warriors, and also the last of the Krynn as a whole. Micah, the mightiest Krynn warrior to date, **Gannondorf will pay.**

"Hyah! Ha!" A warrior' cries can be heard throughout the battlefield. Death and destruction is everywhere. Bodies lay broken and battered everywhere. Men barely able to wield a sword, let alone fight, women and children, elders hardly able to walk; they all lay motionless on the cold ground. One man remains in the village of Treyton, then the resistance is squashed. This one man, is locked in a deadly struggle with a young warrior, standing at 6 feet, and built like a rock. This young man crushes his foes with a large battleaxe. The man looks at his opponent, _Might as well get one last look at him before I die…_ he thinks to himself. He looks the warrior over; he has shaggy blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, large blonde sideburns that go below his ears; he has a strong jaw, thin nose, and a wide neck. A lot of these features are common among the Krynn.

The soldier then gets back to this deadly struggle. The lone soldier's resistance is proved futile, as his weapon is knocked out of his hands as if it were some child's toy. The man looks at the warrior, who then says, "If you value your life, flee. If not, then I will be forced to use deadly force."

The man looks at him, with hate and disgust, "You will get through here, over my dead body!"

With a saddened look in his eyes, the young warrior responds, "If that is your wish, **then so be it!**"

The axe comes down, as the sickening sound of flesh tearing, and bone being cleaved through resounds through the field as the mans head parts ways with his body. The young warrior is disgusted with himself, as a tear rolls down his face, _I have done this for too long… I can't stand it anymore!_ He watches, helpless as Gannondorf's men slaughter the remaining villagers.

"You have done well, Micah…" The evil lord says, bearing a smirk.

"I can't stand for this any longer Gannondorf… Where is my family!" Micah replies.

"You will see them… As soon as we conquer Hyrule."

"Bullshit! I know that you've killed them!" Yelled the aggravated warrior.

"Heh, you catch on pretty quick." Remarked the Guerudo.

"You son of a bitch!" he said almost at once, "**I will have my revenge!**"

"You might as well leave… I have no further use for you." He said, shrugging the young man off.

Gannondorf then summoned a dark purple light, a death spell. He cast it in Micah's direction, and he was unable to dodge the blast. He would've died if he were Hylian. He lay there, bleeding and helpless, and for the first time in his 14 years of life, afraid. Gannondorf walked up to him, summoning another spell, and shouted, "And now you die, Krynn!"

At the last moment, a bright light appeared out of nowhere, and brought him away from the danger, and into a field, right outside Hyrule castle town. The last thing he knew before he blacked out, was hearing voices…

"Dad! Look!" A young girls' voice…

"My goddess! What in the hell happened to this poor boy? It looks as if the wolfos have had their way with him." A mans' voice… "Mal, we need to get him to a doctor, quick!"

**Authors' notes: And that's the last of the beginnings. Sad how this poor boy was forced to kill innocent people… Remember folks, creative criticism appreciated. As well as praise and just general reviews.**


	5. The Kokiri Emerald

Kokiri forest, inside the Deku tree 

The young hero is hard at work trying to break this terrible curse that has been brought upon the Deku tree. So far, Skulltulas, Deku shrubs, and Deku Babas are the only resistance that Link has to put up with.

"Whoa!" Link says looking down off the ledge he is standing on, "Navi, look at how far down that is!" The astonished young hero fails to notice a large skulltula sneaking up behind him.

Navi, without missing a beat shouts out "Link, watch out!"

He wheels around, and manages to doge the large spider's spin attack, only to fall off of the ledge. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" He screams as he plummets towards the ground.

"Oh goddess! Link!" Navi screams. She watches helplessly as Link goes down, down… Then something slows his fall, and he falls through. _The spider web! Of course! Thank the goddesses!_

She hears a voice coming up from the hole that Link just fell through, "Navi! Come on in, the water's fine!" he shouts.

"A true hero," she says, admiring the youth, "Laughing in the face of danger. I'm coming Link!"

After she gets down to Link, she notices a rustling sound, and a gold shimmer coming from the wall opposite of them. "Link, there's another gold skulltula. Two of them, I believe."

"There's one," he says while dispatching the first with his slingshot, "And there's two."

"Nice shooting, now lets get on with this!" Says the fairy after watching Link's little celebration.

"Alrighty then Navi."

"Wait, look." She gestures towards a switch, "Step on that switch" Link goes up to the switch, which creaks as he steps on it, starting up a torch. "See now, take one of those Deku sticks we found, and light it on fire." Link once again does as asked, "Now quickly! Get over to that spider web on the opposite platform, and light it up!"

After about the third try, Link finally manages to make it over to the spider web with the flame and Deku stick intact. After the web is lit, he tries to take on as manly of a pose as he can, the result being wild laughter from Navi. "Fine then, be that way…" Link says, sulking.

That little episode out of the way, they continue on to the next room. In the next room, they encounter a Deku scrub. "Man do these things ever annoy me…" Link says as he deflects a seed fired at him by the scrub. The deflected seed manages to make its way back to the scrub, stunning it. "Ah ha! Now I got you, you little bastard!" Link says as he grabs the scrub.

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me master… I'll tell you a secret if you let me go!" The desperately squirming scrub says.

"I'm listening." Link replies calmly.

"My brothers guard the entrance to Queen Ghoma's lair. You'll never get by them unless you know the right order to stun them. The order is 2… 3… 1. There, twenty-three is number one… Do you think me a traitor?"

"Ah get out of here, scrub." He says dismissively.

"Ahh!" It screams while running away.

"Well that was… Special." Comments Navi, "Hey Link, you see that eye up there? Hit it with your slingshot and it should open the door."

"Got it." He says as the seed goes speeding towards the center of the eye. Click! The Bars covering the doorway retract, revealing the way.

They then went through the doorway, ready to face the next obstacle. They then find themselves in a room with a small moat in between them and their destination on the other side of the room. And right in the middle of it, a large spinning spiked bar. "Well, doesn't this look **fun**." Link says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I don't want to ruin your fun, but in order to lower the water level, you have to press the nice little switch there under the water."

After activating the switch, Link soon realizes that he has a limited amount of time to get across the water, finding out the hard way (nearly getting impaled by the spikes while underneath them). After another try, Link miraculously manages to cross the moat unscathed. "Well that was a success…" A sarcastic Navi remarks.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." The young hero says, staring right through her.

After dealing with a large skulltula and moving a large block, the enter the next area, which just happens to be the same area that Link fell into earlier. Navi starts to think, "Alright, in this area, you have to push that block…"

Link cuts her off, "What is it with all of these freaking blocks?"

"Excuse me! I think I was talking!" Navi says, rather louder than expected.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up now…" says a disappointed Link.

"Alright, you have to push that block over the edge, and then you go back to that torch over there…"

"Let me guess," he interrupts again, "I take a deku stick, light it on fire, and then set that spider web on fire?"

"Bingo."

So after pushing the block over the edge, he hops onto the platform with the torch. "Hey Navi,"

"Yeah Link?"

"Why don't I just throw the stick onto the web instead of rolling over it?"

"Umm… I guess that could work…" she says, "I guess I just never really thought about it…"

So Link then lights the stick on fire and throws at the web, and for once, finally makes it on the first try. "Good shot Link! You made it!" said the small, sarcastic fairy.

"See? I can do something right!"

They then went back up to the platform that they just came from, using the block that Link pushed over the edge as a stairway of sorts. "Try not to fall this time…" Reminds Navi.

Link looks at her disappointedly, "Aw, come on! There's water down there as well!"

"Fine, just don't crush yourself on landing."

Link needs no further instruction, as he jumps down the hole and into the water. As he hits the water, three Deku nuts narrowly miss him.

"Navi! It's those three scrubs that we heard about." He says as Navi comes down to him, "What was the order again?"

"Umm, I think it was 2, 3, 1."

"Right!" Link then runs off and starts defending against their attacks. Thud The middle scrub stands stunned by it's own attack. Thud The farthest right scrub falls to the same method. "Now just one of you little bastards left." Link deflects the last seed, hitting the scrub right in the face. Link walks over to it, and catches it before it can escape. "Alright, talk!"

"If you let me go, I'll tell you the secret to defeating Queen Ghoma." Says the frightened scrub.

"Spill it." Says a demanding Link.

"Alright, when you are fighting the queen, shoot her in the eye, and then cut her up while she is stunned."

"You can leave now."

"Oh my queen… Please forgive me!" Said the cowardly scrub as he ran away.

Afterwards, the stone slab serving as a door opened, revealing a dark circular room.

"Let me guess," Link said to break the silence, "Queen Ghoma's lair?"

"Obviously."

They entered the misty room, and as soon as they stepped into the fog, the door covered itself up again. "Well, that's reassuring." A nervous Link stated.

"Link, look up."

He looked up, "Whaa…?" He didn't even have time to finish a sentence as the large arachnid came crashing down on him.

"Link, the only advice I have is to do what the Deku scrub said."

"Right!" said a frightened Link.

The giant arachnid retreated up the wall, readying itself to lay eggs and attack the boy in green with her offspring. Before she could produce any eggs, her unexposed eye fell victim to a speeding Deku seed. As she fell to the misty ground, Link was already on her. "Your curse ends here!" Link rammed his sword into her eye, again and again. "Go back to hell, demon!" A final stab followed. Queen Ghoma reeled away, shrieking and fell to the ground once again. Her body went up in flames, and dissolved, leaving ashes and a bright light.

"Link, if you walk into the light, we should be teleported to the outside."

Link nodded, "That would've been my second guess." And then stepped into the light.

The next thing he knew was being outside of the Deku tree again. He looked up at the forest deity, who had a look of pride and happiness on his… face. "Link," his voice boomed throughout the meadow, "Words cannot describe how proud I am of thee. You have grown up so much in the last ten years…"

"Great Deku tree, I've broken the curse. Everything is gonna be alright now… Right?" Link looked up hopefully.

"Ah, brave Link. Though your efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started. There is nothing that can be done for me now. The least that can be done, is for you to stop that man, and prove your bravery to all of Hyrule. Take the stone, the Kokiri emerald, which that evil man was so desperate to have." As if out of nowhere, the emerald appeared in front of Link, suspended in the air. "Link, you must go to Hyrule castle and meet with the princess Zelda. My time is time is nigh… I entreat ye… good… bye…" the final words of the great Deku tree rang through the air.

"Good-bye, great Deku tree…" a solemn Navi spoke. "… Link, lets go get that man!"

"… Right." Link said, snapping out of his daze.

As they ran back to the forest, a concerned looking Mido stopped them. "Link… What did you do? The great Deku tree, did he…"

"Mido…"

"Oh, goddess. Link, how could you? Dammit… I can't believe this…" Mido walked way, looking as if he were merely an empty shell.

"…Navi, lets go."

They ran through the forest, trying their best to avoid the Kokiris and their questions. Then they came up to the exit from the forest. Link took his first steps outside of the forest, filled with excitement. He didn't get to far before he heard a voice.

"So you're leaving…"

"What?" He turned around, and saw his oldest and closest friend, Saria looking at him. "Saria, I…"

"No, don't bother. I still love you link, you are the closest friend I have, and I just wanted to see you off and tell you that you're always welcome in the forest, no matter what Mido says. Just promise me one thing…" Saria looked at him. "Come back to me."

"Saria… You know that I'll always be there for you. I'll come back and visit whenever possible."

"Link, before you go, I want you to have something to remember me by." Saria handed Link an Ocarina. "I want you to remember me when you play it. And with this song, you can talk to me wherever you are." The sounds of their ocarinas rang through the woods, an upbeat tempo that could catch the ear of even the sternest beings. "Link… Good-bye my friend."

Link ran as fast as he could out of the woods, not wanting to say good-bye to Saria. He took his first steps out of the woods and into Hyrule field. "Wow!" Link surveyed his surroundings. Golden fields as far as he could see, a river, and a castle off in the distance. This was nothing like the sea of trees in the forest.

As he tried to take in all of this, a particularly large owl showed up. "Hullo Link!"

"What? You can talk?" he stared at the owl, not sure whether to be startled or amazed.

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora. I have watched over you alongside the Deku tree since you were small. You'll be seeing more of me in the future. I'll try to help you however I can on this quest. Peace be with you Link! And may the divine trinity watch over you!" And with that, the strange owl was gone.

"Well," said Navi, breaking the silence, " that was weird."

"Tell me about it."

**Authors' Notes:**

**Well, I finally got that damn dungeon out of the way. Just… so… boring… Next chapter, everyone will meet, and they'll all be a happy little family… Well, anyway… R & R, and remember, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. Meeting Of Fate

Friendship… A bond shared between to people who love each other like their own kin. Some people throw such a thing away without so much as a second thought, using their so-called friends for their own greed. Others value such a thing above all else, and would die to keep their friends.

Love… A sacred bond and emotion shared between two people willing to spend their lives together. Some use love as an excuse to get what they want. Others believe with all their hearts that love will set them free.

Hyrule Castle town, Day 

_Ungh… Where… Where am I? My head hurts… All I remember is Gannondorf… betrayal… revenge… Ungh…_

"Dad, I think he might wake up soon."

What? Who is that…? Sounds like a girl… 

"Poor boy, I wonder what happened to him… Well, Malon, I gotta go and get this milk to the castle, it's not gonna deliver itself ya know. Be a good girl and watch that boy until he wakes up, ok hon?"

A kind sounding voice, belonging to a middle-aged, carefree man… A father and daughter… Did they rescue me? 

"Okay dad, but remember, **don't fall asleep**. **Again.**"

"Don't worry Mal. I'll be back in no time. Just you wait and see."

He's leaving… Does he really have so much faith in others to leave his daughter with me? His trust may one day be his downfall…

"Bye dad!" The young ranch girl lets out a sigh, "Well, now what?" She steps outside the boarding house they have set up in for the night. She looks out on the familiar town, staring longingly at the children playing in the town square. _I wish I had friends… Epona is only good for so many things… And I need human companionship…_ She continues to watch the other children playing, dreaming once again.

"Miss, your friend here is waking up." A woman from inside the boarding house calls her.

"Yes," she sighs with one last look at the other children, "I'm coming."

She walks back into the building, and sees the young man starting to shuffle around into wakefulness. She takes a good look at him, taking note of his pained expression. He must have gone through hell in his short life.

He starts to mumble, and manages to sit up. He opens his eyelids to reveal hazy blue eyes. He takes a look at Malon, and the rest of his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in Hyrule Castle Town. My father and I brought you here. We found you on the ground in the field. You looked about half dead!" she looked at him with surprise.

"Well, I feel about half dead…" He put his hand on the back of his neck, attempting to getting rid of the pain, "And, who might I ask, are you?" he looks at Malon.

"My name," she says happily, "Is Malon. I live with my father on Lon Lon Ranch in the central area of Hyrule field. What's your name?"

"Well," he moves over to the edge of his bed, and gets ready to stand up, "My name is Micah. I come from a distant land that doesn't exist anymore, thanks to war, strife, and greed."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking," she starts to ask sheepishly, "What exactly happened to you?"

He looks out the window, deep in thought, "… Ya know, I doubt that you would ever believe a story like mine."

Malon looked at him, obviously disappointed by his reluctance to share with her. She batted her eyes and gave him as innocent a look as she could, "Aww, come on, pretty please? You can tell me."

He laughed and ran his hand through his messy hair, "Maybe another time, Malon. Right now, I just want to forget everything that happened to me, and go out and maybe look for something fun to do in town."

"Well, I'm not really sure what all there is to do, every time me and dad go into town, I pretty much have to stay in the boarding house until dad gets back." Malon said.

"So you've never gone around town to even play with any other kids?" Micah looked at Malon with surprise. Surely a girl this sweet and playful was pretty popular with the other children. Malon shook her head, with a sad look, "Well, I'll keep you company. I'm sure that if I'm with you, then we should be alright to go look around for something to do."

Malon's face lit up instantly, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Malon, for all I know, you and your father saved my life. I'm indebted to you. Not only that, but I like you. I don't see how you could possibly not have any friends." Micah smiled at her, and she looked almost ready to cry.

_Oh goddess! Somebody actually wants to be friends with me! My prayers have been answered. _"Well, lets get a move on, shall we? If I have to stay in here much longer, I'll lose my mind!"

Micah laughed, "Goddess forbid that would happen."

They walked out of the house, and into the light outside. Micah took a minute to take in his surroundings. People everywhere. There were children playing, merchants and customers haggling and arguing, and people going on with their regular busy routines. He saw a castle off to the north, and a temple in the east. These were the buildings that that backstabbing Guerudo Gannondorf couldn't say enough about. The Temple of Time and Hyrule Castle, the home of the royal family and the resting place of those golden triangles which Gannondorf was willing to risk everything to obtain. Something had to be done about that bastard… _But what can I do… I'm just a warrior. I'm the last of my race. I'm nothing against his power… _"Dammit!"

"What?" Malon asked, confused and concerned.

"…" Micah took a second to gather his thoughts and calm himself, "Don't worry about it Malon. Just some bad memories catching up with me." Malon frowned, but accepted his excuse.

As they were walking, they heard an angry voice, "Get out of here kid! Can't you see I'm busy?" They then saw a boy about Malon's age wearing green walking up to everyone he saw, and receiving a similar response from each one of them, after about ten minutes of rejection, he sat down at the fountain, defeated.

"Hey, let's go over there and talk to him." Micah suggested.

The read-head looked at her companion, "I think that's a good idea. If I can make one friend today, I don't see any reason why I can't make two." They made their way over to the flustered looking boy.

Link sat down at the fountain, after countless failed attempts to find the whereabouts of the princess Zelda. _For the love of Nayru, I'll never find the princess at this rate…_

"Cheer up Link, I'm sure that somebody will be nice enough to tell us something." Links' small companion Navi said, "Never give up hope! There's always a possibility for a brighter future, you just have to seize the opportunity."

"You know, I just wish that these people weren't so mean to strangers… Then again, I'm just some stupid kid to them…" Link continued to sulk, under the impression that he never would find Zelda.

"Hey, why the long face there kiddo?" Link heard a young man say.

"What's got you so sad? Come on, cheer up!" A girl about his age added in.

Link looked up in the direction of the two voices, and found himself facing a very large teenager with messy blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a girl wearing rustic clothes with fiery red hair, and deep blue eyes. The boy was a little intimidating, and would have scared Link if he didn't have such a cheerful look on his face. The girl seemed to be a naturally happy person. The boy spoke again, "What's your name?

Link got up to shake his hand, and found his own disappearing in the boy's large hands, Link must have only come up to his chest, "My name is Link, and I have been wandering around here trying to find someone who can tell me where to find the princess Zelda."

The boy smiled, "Well Link, I'm just as clueless as you are on that one. My name is Micah, by the way."

"And my name is Malon. I seem to be the only one who knows where to find the princess." Malon giggled.

Links face lit up like a light bulb, "Really? Can you tell me?"

"Of course I can, silly." Malon giggled again, "But on one condition."

"Err, okay…" Link adopted a wary look.

"You have to take me with you so I can find my father." Malon shook her head, "Knowing him, he's probably asleep somewhere."

"Oh, that's easy enough. By the way, meet my fairy, Navi." Link said, pointing to the orb of light hovering around his head.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two. I'm Navi the fairy. I hope that this is the start of a great friendship." She said happily.

"Do you wanna come too, Micah?" Link asked.

"Well," Micah started, "I owe my life to Malon here, so anywhere she goes, I go."

"Alright, I know a secret route. We can sneak by the guards if we're careful."

Author's notes:

All right, I got them all met up and everything. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I encourage other people to do the same(Pretty please? If you do, I'll take you off of my list of people to destroy when I take over the world.). And if anybody has any suggestions, critiquing or praise, then please feel free to leave a review about it.

Maybe you could leave me reviews for my birthday on the 24th… Crosses fingers Peace out y'all!


	7. The Guards

Joy… All a part of the illusion of happiness… A temporary release from the sorrows of the world… It's all an illusion… Brought upon us by our delusional minds to take us away from reality. Reality… And life… All is but a dream… Within a dream… Hyrule Castle: Day 

Malon looked at the castle, no matter how many times she saw it, it never failed to take her breath away. The beautiful gardens surrounding it, the tall white towers with beautifully made stained-glass windows. _I wonder what it's like inside… I wonder what the princess is like… Is she lonely? All cooped up inside that castle alone, nobody to play with? _She looked at Link, _I wonder why he wants to see the princess so bad…_

"So Link, why do you wanna see the princess anyway?" Malon asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"… Well, you see…" the green-clad boy sighed, "You probably won't believe me, but back in the forest, everything is ruled over by the Great Deku Tree, as you know. One day a man clad in black and a boy came into the woods. With his bodyguard, or maybe apprentice, he broke through the forest and 'visited' the Great Deku Tree. He threatened the Great one, and cursed him when he didn't get what he wanted. Then as they left, he took all of his anger out on the boy. The Deku Tree thought that this would have some significance."

Micah put his hand up to his back and felt his scarred back, _Ganondorf… you will only be allowed to live so much longer until the axe of vengeance rains down upon you._

Link reached into his bag he held at his side and brought out a small green stone. "This is what he fought so hard to acquire… The stone that he wanted so badly... The Kokiri Emerald. I proved my bravery to The Great Deku Tree, and was rewarded with this stone. Now I must speak with the princess of Hyrule and tell her of this man's evil."

Micah stared ahead of him. Amazed that he wasn't the only one he knew out to get Ganondorf. "Link, take me with you."

Link's head snapped over to Micah's direction. "What?"

The teen looked at his friend, "Take me with you to see the princess. I also have need to see her…."

The young redhead looked up at him, "Micah, is there something you aren't telling me?"

A sigh escaped Micah's lips, "Just don't worry about it. I just wanna be able to put that behind me for now."

They both frowned, "Alright, just make sure and tell me **anything** that's bothering you. I'm your friend, and so is Link. We care about you."

"Just don't worry about it…" he looked forward, "Hey, the castle gate's coming up."

Link looked at the guard in front of the gate, "Lets see if they'll let us in before we try to get past."

They walked up to the half-asleep guard, who obviously hadn't seen any form of action in a long time. "Excuse me, sir?"

The guard looked down at the young boy, then at the young girl, and up in surprise at the large teen. "Well, aren't you the odd group. What do you want?" He said, stifling a yawn.

"I have to get through to meet with the princess."

"Son," the guard sighed, "you aren't the only love-struck boy wantin' to get through here and meet the princess. What makes your case any different?"

Link frowned, "But The Great Deku Tree sent me to meet with the princess of Hyrule! I can't fail him…"

"Well maybe you could at least let me through to wake my dad up. You probably saw him come through. He's a carefree guy with dark, balding hair and blue overalls. He comes in all the time to deliver milk." Malon pleaded.

The guard looked at them, "You guys really wanna get through here, huh?" They all nodded, and Micah just looked at him as if to say, _"What do you think, moron?"_ "Well I guess I can let you through… I have two conditions. Number one, you give me 40 rupees. Number two, you don't let anyone catch you. If you get caught, then I'll be out of a job."

Micah handed him the rupees, "Ah, quit whinin and open the gate already. I don't have time to stand around all day gawking at the castle."

The guard scowled at the teen and unlocked the gate. "Alright, just make it quick ya little bastard."

They went through the gate, and proceeded to make their way up the hill when they heard a shout, "Hey you! You kids over there! Halt!"

The guard ran towards them, spear at the ready. Micah grabbed a large stick from the ground, "I'll take care of this little annoyance." And proceeded to make his way towards the guard.

"Micah! Don't hurt him! We're not here to cause chaos!" Malon pleaded.

"Alright…" _For you… Anything._ The guard advanced towards him, spear at the ready. "If you're gonna fight, then fight! I don't have time for all this epic battle shit." The young warrior taunted.

"Insolent swine… This will not be tolerated! Stand down, citizen! Or I will be forced to engage you." The guard responded, not entirely wanting to fight a child, no matter how big of a threat.

Micah laughed, "Is that supposed to scare me? I've been through much worse." Done with his humor, he shouted, "Bring it, bitch!"

The guard ran towards him and thrusted, only to have his blow parried, and his neck met with Micah's stick, knocking him out. "Sweet dreams…" whispered the teen. "Come on guys, getting past the rest of 'em shouldn't be too hard now. This was the only one really in our way. We can just go around them by that tree there and then jump the fence." He shouted at his companions.

"Micah, you and me have to spar some time. I would love to train with you." Link said, amazed at how quickly Micah beat the guard.

"Maybe later, we've got work to do right now." Micah laughed, "Right now we have to get to work on waking up the laziest man in existence.

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for the update. Just had a lot of stuff going on in my life what with my mom having to go to Kelowna for radiation (she's had cancer for the last couple months) and I had a cherry harvest, and on top of that, just sheer laziness. So expect a lot more updates coming soon. And please keep reviewing guys. It keeps me going through my spells of laziness. Remember, constructive criticism is strongly suggested. Stay frosty y'all! Snowman, OUT!**


	8. The Milkman And The Castle

Revenge… The satisfaction of a deprived, desolate soul. Finding solace in the pain of those who have caused you pain. Another means of escape from ones' own pitiful conscience.

_Hatred… An emotion comprised of emptiness and sheer anger. Anger towards another because of a past injustice, which has caused pain or agony. _

_The kind of injustice that a young Krynn Warrior suffered at the hands of his master and captor, a Guerudo king. The flame of hatred burns deep within him. The anger, pain, and honor of his entire race rests on his shoulders._

Hyrule Castle Garden: Afternoon 

"Hurry up! Do you wanna get caught?" Micah shouted towards Link. "If you don't hurry up, they'll see us again."

Link ran up to his companions, "Sorry… I'll try and keep up from now on."

Micah shook his head, "That's ok, we're almost there anyway. Just need to jump that fence… Navi, could you check if anyone's on the other side of this fence right after that little drop there? Don't want to land on any more soldiers than we need to…"

The Bluish ball of light came out from inside Link's rucksack. "I'll get right on that. I certainly don't want to have any more problems, if it can be avoided."

Navi then floated off to the fence as Malon, Link, and Micah waited above the fence behind some conveniently located bushes.

Malon looked at Link for a minute, and once again let curiosity get the best of her. "So what's the story behind you and Navi? Did you two just meet up and become friends?"

Link smiled, "Nah, in the Kokiri Forest, everyone has a fairy, and I just got mine a bit later than everyone else. She came to me and told me that the Great Deku Tree needed me. And everything after that is history." Link looked at his friends with a smile, "I'm so glad I met you guys… I was wondering what it would be like making friends outside of the forest… But then you guys just walked up to me. It's a lot easier than I thought, haha."

Malon giggled, and Micah just shook his head, "Well, at least I know a green fairy clown now… We all know that one's life isn't complete until they have a green fairy friend." A smirk emerged from Micah's lips, "Nah, I just kidding with you. I love the fact that you're such a goof. It makes you much more intersesting…"

"Intersesting? That's a new word, teehee." Malon blurted out.

"Ah shit! You know what I meant, ya little shit!" He shouted.

Navi came zooming into view, "Hey guys! The coast is clear. Go ahead and go down into the moat. I even saw where Malon's dad is sleeping…"

Malon adopted a victorious look, "I knew it! He always falls asleep! Now let's see what his excuse is this time."

Micah walked slowly up towards the gate, and jumped off towards the moat, landing a smooth dive, cutting the water almost perfectly. He then motioned at Malon and Link to do the same.

They then swam up the moat, and carefully got out of the water, watching for guards who may come too close.

Malon looked to her left, and as she expected, there was her father, sleeping soundly. She then turned to Micah, "Hey Micah, can you do me a favour?"

He looked down at the young red-head, "Yeah…?" slightly confused at the devilish sound in her voice.

"Can you roll my dad into the water? It's the only thing I can think of to wake him up right now." She looked at him with the clichéd puppy-dog eyes, begging him to do her bidding.

He sighed, "Fine… I don't think I can refuse after that."

Micah placed both hands on Talon, and pushed him over the edge, and into the water.

"**What in tarnation!** What the hell's goin' on here?" Talon shouted, angry and startled.

Malon adopted her best 'Everything's Alright, and I'm not mad' voice, "Why hello father, do you remember me? Your Daughter? You weren't sleeping again, were you?"

Talon's face was lit with embarrassment and fear, "What? Uh, no darlin', I swear that I wasn't sleepin again, I was just restin!"

Micah and Link laughed at the Farmer trying to convince his daughter not to kill him. "Man, Malon is pure evil! Putting her father through that…" Link started.

"Yeah, but damn is it funny!" Micah said, attempting to stifle his laughter.

As Malon scolded her father for falling asleep so often, Micah noticed a hole in the wall, just big enough for Link to climb through. "Hey Link, I think I found you a way into the castle…"

Link's attention snapped from Malon and her father to Micah. "Really? How?"

"Well, if I give you a boost, then you'll be able to fit through that hole, and you can get inside the castle to see the princess. I can't fit in there, and Malon has to return home, so I guess you're on your own for now buddy." He continued to look at the hole, as if something was requiring him to focus all his attention on that one spot. "And when you meet the princess… Tell her that the Krynn royal line lives on, and the prince wishes to seek an audience with her as soon as possible. Tell her it's about the desert man…"

"Okay… So I guess I'll see you guys at the ranch." Link responded, not having the slightest clue what a Krynn was, or why it would be important to the princess.

"Micah… Are you…?" Navi floated along, inquiring Micah about his strange words.

He hoisted Link up on his shoulders, and placed him on the small ledge, and Link crawled into the hole, and back out, waving goodbye to his friends. "I'll see you guys at the ranch!"

Then Micah, Malon, and Talon hopped on Talon's horse cart, and rode off towards home, the ranch.

**Author's Notes:**

**About F'n time I updated! I seriously meant to update earlier, but I just never got around to it. Damn my constant percrastination! And I decided to cut the chapter off here because I'm bored of the Castle, and wish to move onto other things. Expect the next chapter to deal with Micah's past. Every so often I'll have a chapter dealing with Micah's past, the fall of the Krynn, and Micah's life as Ganon's servant. In those mentioned chapters, I will probably write in first person, depending on how well I can make it work. Once again, thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing or I'll kill you, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. And remember, only you can prevent snowy death raining upon the world. So until next time, Stay Frosty y'all! Snowman, OUT!**


	9. The Memory Remains

The future… not always as bright and cheery as people would like to believe. The happiness that people seek can only be found through sometimes-extreme measures, and many sacrifices. Suffering, pain, sorrow, and grief, all of which will befall those who have done nothing to secure their future. And others, well, they seem to just be doomed to misery. The future holds many surprises, and many opportunities.

_The past… or, if you will, the beginning.. Life, like any story, always has it's beginning. And with every life, or every story, those beginnings can lead to the start of something grand, or something painful, or even something simple. _

_This story, however, is one of pain, sorrow, treason, murder, betrayal, war, and destiny. This is the story of Micah, the young Krynn prince who became a warrior not out of desire like the majority of his race, but out of necessity and duty. This is the story of the entire Krynn nation and their plight. This is the chronicling of the last days of a proud race, who otherwise would just slip out of reality, dead and forgotten._

**Falkgrand City(Capital of Krynna), Northern Krynna, Day(10 years ago)**

"Help!! For the love of the goddess, please somebody help me!!" A woman's screams could be heard throughout the entire street, nobody bothering to help her with this peril. A man could be heard grunting and laughing sickly.

After some time, the city guards were alerted, but they arrived too late to save the woman. As they walked into the alleyway, she could be seen desperately trying to draw in breath for a few more moments of life, blood running down a deep gash across her neck, her clothes torn, body bruised and broken. The man was pulling up his trousers and cleaning his knife as one guardsman thrust the butt of his spear into his back, barking out his order, "Bastard, by the power given to me by our Lord Kain, I hereby arrest you under the charges of rape, battery, and murder." As the guards standing beside him shackled his arms, he muttered, "I hope you rot…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark glade, just outside the walls of the city, an old druid was training his apprentice, a young girl of about 4 with long raven-colored hair, to wield the power of the earth. His frustration was barely overshadowed by his pride in his apprentice, amazed that she could learn this quickly. "Meeka, you're doing that all wrong… Here, you have to focus first, then you deal with incantations. You're good, but without proper focus, you'll never be as good as your potential allows you." He smiled fatherly at the young girl, both amused and angered with her childishness, as a guardian, and a teacher.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark study, two figures sat alone together, reading out arcane incantations, and setting pieces of wood on fire in the hearth. The boy, roughly 6 years of age, outstretched his hand towards the logs, firing a small stream of unnatural fire from his fingertips and setting the wood on fire, causing an eerie greenish glow to emanate from the flames. The man nodded his head, "Good work Kindred, you have more promise than any other student I've ever seen. Keep up with your studies, use your powers as a pyromancer regularly, and you shall be great. I am proud of you, son." The man placed his hand on top of the boy's head, and patted lightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy stood in a field alone, fighting off imaginary hordes with his toy sword, dreaming of one day becoming a great warrior, unparalleled by even the gods themselves. As he decapitated stalk after stalk of long grass, he sat down, tired and sweaty, and looked to the sky. "I wish… I wish father would stop being so worried about everything… I just want to take away all of the sad… He's just been an empty shell since mom passed…"

He thought back to the last time he saw his mother, bedridden with some strange Hylian disease that had befallen her during the war against Hyrule. He remembered the tears in his father's eyes, and the crying of his mother. He was crying too, not knowing what to do. And then he remembered his mother holding his hand, and then he remembered her hand going limp over his, dropping to the side of the bed. And the last time he saw her face, tears in her blank and staring eyes, and his father, crying over the body of his mother; a grim reminder that sickness doesn't treat innocents and royalty any different than criminals and commoners.

Then the boy found himself crying in the field, hiding from any prying eyes. Men were supposed to be strong, but he couldn't take it, the pain didn't go away; it only lingered and got steadily worse. "Mommy… Please, give me strength and guide me. And give daddy the strength to lead our people. He needs it." Just as the boy sighed and started to cry once more, a sudden flash of white came through the entire world, rupturing this reality.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hyrule Field-just outside of Lon Lon Ranch, Day (Present)**

"Hey, wake up sleepy head, we're almost there!" Micah opened his eyes to see a mass of red hair overtop of him, hiding a face behind it. It took him a moment to realize that he was in Talon's wagon heading to Lon Lon Ranch, and not in that field so many years ago. He thought to himself, _Just a bad dream…_

**Hey everyone. No, contrary to popular belief, I did not die. I've had a lot going on in my life since my last update, including a massive writer's block; things such as my mom going through her radiation treatments and surgery, me and my ex girlfriend getting back together, school, and a band to tend to. So, with any luck, I'll update weekly, maybe bi-weekly. It all depends on the amount of homework I have, whether or not I'm depressed, how my relationship is going at the moment, and whether or not I have writer's block. So please review, and show me that somebody is actually still interested in this story, and encourage me to keep writing, and I'll talk to y'all later. Stay frosty everyone! Snowman, out!**


	10. The Desert King's Plan

In the desert lands of the Guerudo, there resides a man of great evil, destined to one set the balance of the world in to disarray. But for now, he is king of the Guerudo people.

_The evils he has committed thus far are only the beginning…_

Ganondorf's Stronghold, Guerudo Valley 

Throughout the marbled halls, the screams of a man could be heard, bloodcurdling and desperate. When the screaming stops, a disheveled man is drug away from the throne room and thrown to the ground on his knees. Then, one of his captors, a dark skinned Guerudo woman clothed in purple silk and a veil, took her sword and decapitated the man with one quick stroke. As his body twitched and convulsed, another pair of silk-clad guards drug it away, leaving a dark trail of blood behind them.

A deep laughter could be heard at the end of the hall in the throne room, belonging to Ganondorf, seated on his dark granite throne. He ceased his laughter and spoke to himself, "It really is a shame that that Krynn dog is gone. It was so fun to see the disgust in his eyes as he killed off his own people."

He then stood up quickly, and walked towards a man in heavy metal shackles being restrained by two guards. As Ganondorf looked him over, the man's hard stare was never broken, showing his determination even when faced by his own death. Ganondorf shook his head, _I'll never understand these damn Krynn. They show no signs of fear even when facing death itself. They must be eliminated._

His hand thrust forward quickly, wrapping itself around the throat of the man. Ganondorf lifted him up, showing his tremendous upper body strength. As the life left him, the man merely continued his stare and composure, one of suppressed hate and anger. He then twisted his wrist and squeezed even harder, breaking the man's windpipe, and threw him through the nearby window. Ganondorf adopted a sick grin as he heard the satisfying thud of a man connecting with stone over 50 feet below.

He then walked slowly to his throne, sitting down hard and placing his hand on his chin in thought. _Soon… I'll be able to make my move._ He looked over a board placed on a table beside him, depicting the land of Hyrule with red and blue figures placed throughout the territories; a large number of red figures all throughout the Guerudo Valley, and large groups of other red figures spread throughout the land, all with drawn arrows heading towards Hyrule Castle, where the blue figures lay. _No more shall I be merely king of the Guerudo. This entire land will fall under my rule._

**Hey guys, Snowman here. I know this chapter is a lot shorter than most of the ones I've written, but I've been going through some really tough times right now, and this is a much better alternative than to me not writing at all. And don't be surprised if a lot of the things I write are either violent or sad, I did just get dumped by the girl I love most in this world, and this is one of the only ways I'm willing to let any of my pain and anger go. So all that aside… Read, review, email me if you want and definitely comment on my writing. I can't get any better without suggestions and feedback. And I expect the next chapter to be either sad or revealing of Micah's background and relationship with Malon at this point in time. So until then, Snowman out!**


	11. A Place To Call Home

Home… He had not known it for so long… Was this finally to be the day that he could find a place to refer to as his home? Would he finally belong, after so many years of senseless slaughter and constant emptiness?

_Friends… The only friends he would allow himself to remember having. When you're a tool of war, you have no need for friends. Only enough sense to know whom to kill, and what to destroy. No, a warrior cannot afford to have friends, lest they suffer the pain of losing them by either one's own, or an enemy's hand._

Lon Lon Ranch, Evening 

Micah got out of the cart lazily, disturbed from his slumber by Malon. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked to the sky. The sun hung low, nearing dusk, producing a beautiful dark orange color in the sky. "Hey, you mind helpin' me with unloadin the cart? The more folks we've got doing it, the quicker it'll be done, and we best be getting inside before dark." Micah wheeled around to see Talon standing at the tail end of the cart.

"Sure, might as well pull my weight around here after what you guys have done for me." Micah walked over to the back of the cart, and stretched, making several popping noises in his back. As Talon pushed the first empty crate onto the ground, Micah picked it up and placed it near what he assumed was either a shed or stable. Three loads later, the only job left to be done was to return the cart to the barn. As Talon did this, Micah took his axe and hid it carefully behind some crates by the stable. This being done, he wandered off to find Malon.

He then walked to the center of the horse corral, guided to his destination by the beautiful sound of Malon's singing. He then saw her petting a beautiful red pony. He could easily tell the love that Malon had for the creature, the caring that went into each stroke made their bond blatantly obvious. As Micah sat near one of the oddly placed fences for the horses to jump, the pony spotted Micah, and ran, not knowing whether to trust this stranger. As the pony ran, Malon said with a disappointed tone, "Epona, where're you going?" and then turned around to see Micah sitting there. "Aha," she giggled, "So you're the culprit!"

Micah raised his eyebrow in a confused gesture, "What the hell did I do? I just sat here to take in the sunshine and listen to you serenading your pony."

Malon giggled, "She's really shy, you scared her getting this close. She really doesn't like strangers." She then calmed Epona, and brought her over to Micah to show the scared horse that this was no enemy. "Here, hold out your hand."

Micah did as the young girl commanded, and Malon placed a cube of sugar in his palm. After a few seconds of Epona eyeing both Micah and the sugarcube, she decided to brave the danger and take the sugar. "See, I'm not so bad, am I?" Micah said gently, stroking the pony's head. He turned his head towards Malon, "What a pretty horse. I'm guessing that you raised her yourself?"

Malon looked downward slightly, and said with a slightly sad tone, "Epona and I pretty much grew up together. After mom died, one of the mares gave birth, and it was like someone had come to fill the gap. And she's really been the only friend I've ever had up until I met you and Link."

Right around that time, they heard quick footsteps, and saw Link running up to them, tired out from his journey. "Hey guys, I'm back!" He stopped right next to both of them, and sat down hard in the dirt, panting heavily.

"You seem a little tuckered out there buddy. How was your rendezvous with the Princess?" Micah said, still petting Epona.

Link took his hat off and ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to make my way to Death Mountain next. There's a retainer of the king's that the princess believes to have evil intentions, a belief that came to her in one of her prophetic dreams. She even saw me obtaining the Kokiri Emerald in one of her dreams." He put his hat back on and un-did the belt around his torso holding his sword and shield up and put it on the ground next to him. "I choose to believe her about this, so she's pretty much hired me to help her to try and stop him from doing any of the evil that she's foreseen. So I need to go collect the other two spiritual stones and bring them back to her, and then we can open the temple of time."

Micah thought to himself after a moment, taking in what Link said. "Do you by any chance know the name of this guy?" Micah scratched his chin, ignoring the horse now. _If it's who I think it is…_

"Yeah, I think she said his name was Ganondorf… He's a Guerudo king from the desert." Micah went silent for a minute, an angry look now on his face. Link looked at him, confused. "Do you know him?"

"… Yeah, I guess I do… It's an extremely long story though. Maybe I'll tell you guys another time." Malon and Link both looked at Micah, a mixture of concern and confusion on their faces. Micah looked up at Link, "Link… I'm coming with you… With or without your permission. If you say no, I'll follow you anyway."

"I guess you can come with me then. You don't leave me much of a choice it seems… Enough about that now though, it's time to talk about something else"

"If it's alright with you, Malon," Micah said, breaking a brief silence, "Might I ask how your mother passed away?"

Malon sat down in the dirt, and looked towards the setting sun, bringing up her memories of that fateful day. "I still remember it. Every single detail of that day… About 3 years ago, some Wolfos had come onto the ranch and were attacking the cows and horses. My mom and Dad were outside trying to drive them away. Mr. Ingo was inside watching over me, but I managed to sneak out to try and help out. Before I knew it I was cornered by at least two of the beasts." Malon sighed, and pulled her legs close to her, holding herself, still overpowered by the painful memories. "Then my mom came running to save me. She managed to hoist me up onto the roof of the barn, but she was still down there. I remember my dad running in with a pitchfork to try and save her, but he was too late. By the time that he got there and managed to kill the beasts, my mom was bleeding all over the ground from wounds all over her body. I got down from the roof and ran to my mom. She was already at her last breaths by the time I got there. I still remember what she said right before she died…" Malon sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "She said that she loved me more than anything, and that she wished she could've seen the woman I'm going to become… I'm sorry guys, it's still too hard for me to talk about even now."

Micah and Link both edged closer to Malon, Link putting his arm around her in a comforting hug, and Micah holding her by the hand. "Malon, me and Link are here for you now. And so is you're dad. You are by no means alone."

Malon wiped her tears with her free hand and hugged both Link and Micah. "You guys have no idea how much being friends with you means to me…" Both of boys smiled at her, making her feel better. "Well, as long as we're sharing our sad stories, what's yours Link?"

Link thought for a second, "Actually, I don't really have one. I'm a Kokiri, so my father was the Great Deku tree. I was sad when he died, but he lived a very long time, and I'm sure it's nowhere near the same as losing an actual parent. It's Micah's turn now."

Micah was silent for a moment before speaking. "Well, it happened a long time ago. I think I was maybe 7 years old. I'm not quite ready yet to talk about the whole story, but I had to watch my mom and dad being killed ruthlessly." Both Link and Malon looked at Micah in horror. "And maybe you'll be able to guess who did it, or one day I will have to tell you. But I will have my revenge. Their deaths will not go unpunished."

As they traded their stories, nightfall slowly came, the darkness chasing away all light. "It's getting pretty dark out now… We should probably all get ready to get to bed." Malon smiled at Link, "Are you going to spend the night here? I'd be really happy if you did."

Link stretched as he stood up, "Sure, why not? It's way better than sleeping outside and trying to find a place where the Stalchilds can't get me. So where are you gonna hole me up?"

"You and Micah are going to sleep in the downstairs of the farmhouse. We'll put the chickens outside so that they won't bother you while you're sleeping."

Micah stood up slowly, and turned around towards the walls around the ranch. "I'm gonna go take a walk guys. I'll be back before too long…"

As Micah walked off, Malon leaned over to Link and whispered in his ear. "I want you to meet me out here by the back of the corral at midnight, okay?" And then she ran off inside leaving Link in the center of the corral with a curious Epona trying to eat his hat.

**Alright, another update. I've noticed that I haven't gotten any reviews in quite a while. The more that people review my story and give me compliments/feedback/constructive criticism the more I'm motivated to write. So please, if you're reading this story, try to leave a review. Even if it's just a short little bit telling me that you find at least some enjoyment in reading my story. It's been with me through the hardest times I've ever had to face in my life, so it gives me an indescribably great feeling every time somebody actually takes the time to acknowledge my work. So please, if you enjoy my story at all, or have any suggestions, or any comments on my writing style even, then please leave a review. Like I said, it means a lot to me. So until next time, Snowman out!**


	12. Good Times, Bad Times

Hyrule Field, Just outside of Lon Lon Ranch-Night 

Micah walked out of the gate surrounding the ranch, bringing his axe with him in case anything came up unexpectedly. He walked towards the crest of the nearby hill, seating himself on the stone wall that lay upon it, and looking up at the moon, remembering old horrors from his past and squeezing the handle of his axe tightly. "Ganondorf… I'm going to make you pay if it's the last thing I do. Before I die, my axe will be stained with your blood."

He sat there, and remembered the things that bastard had made him do. The clear visions in his head, the flaming houses and buildings, the bloodied, broken, bruised, dead, and dying bodies of innocent people strewn across the ground, the women and children's bodies just as common as the men and soldier's bodies. And the most prominent thing, he could see himself standing there, covered from head to toe in blood, his axe just as bloody as he was, and a recently lifeless body in his other hand being held by the throat.

He heard the clanking of metal on metal behind him, possibly a suit of armor and a sword, and sprung into action immediately before even looking to see what was going on. He wheeled around, and sprang forward, his axe rending flesh and bone, separating the former from the latter, the sounds of bones breaking and flesh being torn filling his ears, and the sickly sweet smell of blood filling his nostrils. Whatever it was, it was definitely human, this he could tell just by the smell of the blood. The bloodlust of a beserker warrior filling him, he turned around to meet his victim's companion. The remaining man came at him with a sword, but Micah swung his axe around in a wide arc, hitting his attacker in the chest before he could even get near him, swatting him away like a fly.

When he finally regained a sense of himself, he looked at his bloodstained axe and clothes, and then to the lifeless bodies around him. He walked to his first victim and inspected the body; an unarmed male, roughly 40 years old, his brow furrowed in pain. He then inspected the second body, a man of about 20, armed with only a sword. He could tell by the muscle structure in his arms that he hadn't been trained with it, he was more suited to plowing fields than swinging a sword.

Micah walked to a nearby creek he saw, and sat in the water, trying to wash himself off, and staring blankly. "What have I done… Those weren't enemies… Just a man and his son… I… Not again…" He dropped his axe by the creekbed, and picked up a rock, and screamed out while throwing the rock, "Fuck! What have I been doing!? Dammit!" He then pounded his fist on another rock in anger, and looked up at the stars, which seemed to have taken on a red tinge, asking himself one question before going completely silent.

"Am I evil?"

Lon Lon Ranch, Night 

Malon sat outside in the corral, singing beautifully as usual, thinking about the situation she had found herself in. She had friends! She wouldn't have to be alone anymore… She looked up at the stars, looking for a certain star. "…There you are mom. A lot of stuff's happened since last time. I have friends now! Link and Micah, a little strange, but I love them for it. Link's from the Kokiri forest. He has a fairy and everything! Haha, I love the way he flinches when I call him fairy boy…" She smiled, feeling strangely inside, "He's handsome too… I can't explain it… And then there's Micah, he insists that he owes me his life because I found him in Hyrule field. He's really big, and has a lot of scars all over his body. I think he's had a pretty hard life. Hehe, he's handsome too. I've been so happy since meeting them… There's finally someone there to fill the hole you left mom… I've gotta go now, I think I hear Link coming. I love you mom, I'll talk to you later."

Malon turned around to see Link running up, Navi trailing along behind him closely, and waving enthusiastically. She waved back and giggled. "Hey there fairy boy! What took ya so long?"

"What're you talking about? I got here right when you said to." Link stopped beside Malon, leaning slightly to catch his breath.

Malon put her hands on her hips and breathed out loudly. "A gentleman should never keep a lady waiting. Especially during the night!"

Link scratched his head and looked down somewhat, "Anyway, what did you want me out here tonight for?"

Malon smiled softly at Link, "I wanted to share all this with you. Just sitting out here in the dark, looking up at the stars, and just spending time together."

Link smiled back at Malon, remembering his days with Saria. "I'd love to do that Mal."

Malon sat down first, and then Link beside her. They just lay there, edging somewhat closer to each other, and admiring the breathtaking night sky. Sometime during their star gazing, they both fell asleep, huddled up next to each other, undisturbed by man or beast.

Hyrule Field, Just outside of Lon Lon Ranch, Night 

After cleaning himself of the blood, Micah went to the cover of the growths near the creek, unable to face Link or Malon after the evils he had just committed._ I'm a murderer, I don't deserve hospitality or kindness. I might as well just leave, those two will be better off without me here to mess things up._

He placed his axe under the bushes so that it couldn't be easily spotted, and did his best to fins a place where he wouldn't be either. After meditating to try and clear his conscience, he closed his eyes and fell asleep on the cold and hard ground, all too familiar._ This will be my home someday… It is more than I deserve, and only what I ask._


End file.
